Talek 8: Destiny
by Talekjames
Summary: Talek 8: Destiny. Well Talek and everyone stop the war or will all the heroes die and evil take over the universe?


Talek 8: Destiny

It has been four years since the attack on earth. The repairs were going well. Alicia got to catch up with her mom and dad. Kelta and Harris finished rebuilding the lab and started on the ship again. Morphy and Katie finally met up and kissed each other. Talek had gone to check on how many ships they had left. Ray had just decided to relax well he could. Meanwhile Peter was working on the plan to destroy them all. Peter had gone back to the base and got a device that made wormholes.

So he could come out of nowhere and attack then leave again fast. Now he just needed to build his fleet back up. When Talek counted how many they had lost then he knew that it was going to be hard to lose good people. Things were going to get hard once they were real to fight again.

In the lab Kelta and Harris got power in and some wiring done in the ship. Katie, Morphy and Seth sent sometime together. Alicia went to the command center and checked on the movement that the enemy was doing. Talek then called in for reinforcements. Talek got what he needed. Peter had got his fleet back up in numbers. Peter then made a wormhole to a planet and they went through it. Peter then took over the planet and made his fleet bigger now. Kelta went to her dad and told him to come take a look at the prototype ship.

Talek went to look at the prototype ship, when he finished looking at it, he said, "It looks good but you need to try it out first before we make more of them." Kelta said, "No problem I'll it then you and Ray." Talek said, "Sounds like a plan." So Kelta went in the cockpit and turned on a few buttons to power up the ship, then took it foe a test run. In the command center one of the planets lights went out. The enemy got to his base on the other side of the galaxy in no time. When Kelta got back, she landed the ship. Talek got in the ship to test it when Alicia came running to tell the news.

Alicia looked at them then said, "The enemy just went from there base to a planet on the other side of the galaxy in no time." Talek said, "How long?" Alicia said, "Minutes maybe one or two at most." Talek said, "That's impossible no one can do that." Alicia said, "It's time to step up work." So Talek took the ship for a test run and then put it in for produce. Morphy, Katie, and Seth were heading to the command center. Morphy said, "What's happened." Talek said, "We have a planet destroyed by the enemy and he went from his base to the other side of the galaxy in minutes." Katie said, "The question is how he did it."

Talek just stood there thinking. Ray had got to his ship and contacted Talek to tell him, he was going to check it out. Talek said, "Be careful ok Ray." Ray said, "I will." Then Ray was gone. Talek said, "We have to get real for another fight, I'm going to Galaxcda and fight there." Alicia said, "I'll go with you." Talek said, "That leaves Kelta, Harris, Morphy, and Katie to defended earth." Kelta went to her grandparents and saw them busy. Kelta said, "What is happening." Misty said, "Were preparing to fight." Kelta said, "Where are you heading." Misty said, "Were heading back to Galaxcda to help them out." Kelta then went to find her mom. Ray finally got to the enemies base where they had it guarded but that did not stop Ray, he got out of his cockpit and walked over to the guards then hit them in the head to knock them out. Ray then made his way to a meeting room, where the plans of his attack would be.

Ray copied down the plans then went to the ship then got out of there. Meanwhile Morphy and Katie were packing there things to get real for evacuation. Seth decided to help too. Kelta found her mom at the ship packing for Galaxcda. Kelta said, "Why are you packing for Galaxcda." Alicia said, "Were going there to defend them, so there not alone in this fight." Kelta said, "Dad going too." Alicia said, "Yes were both going." Kelta said, "So you're going to leave me alone here on earth."

Alicia said, "You have to defend earth and were defending Galaxcda." Kelta said, "I'll try my hardest to defend earth." So Kelta went back to find Harris and tell him what is happening. Ray has just got back from the enemy with the plans to attack planets like earth and Galaxcda. Talek said, "What did you find out Ray." Ray said, "Slow down I found out a lot." Talek said, "What!" Ray said, "I got this disk with the plans on it and maybe more." Talek put the disk into a computer. When the screen came up with the plans Talek and Ray were shocked to see that he would attack earth and Galaxcda, but it told them how he was getting around too. Talek got everyone in a meeting room with a hologram.

Talek told everyone that the attack was coming soon again. Talek said, "We have to be more careful because the enemy is using wormholes to get around now." Everyone started whispering to themselves. Talek said, "We'll be ok if were prepared for them, so get real that is all." Talek then walked out of the room. Katie and Morphy went up to Talek and said, "We have some upgrades for the ships and were going to start now before we leave." Talek said, "Ok get started."

Kelta finally met up with Harris after the meeting they had. Kelta said, "I'm glad your stay here for this battle." Harris said, "Me to, I look forward to spending more time with you now." Kelta blushed and Smiled at him. Harris then kissed her and put his hands on her back side. Kelta felt the love. Harris then lifted her up and carried her in front of him and started making love with her. Harris's hands grabbed her bum as he put her back against the wall. Morphy and Katie went to the ships and started working on them; they were working on them fast. Seth started to help to; he was working on them and Learning things to do as he went along.

Alicia started to get real for the battle, but could not leave until the ships were done getting the upgrades. When Alicia was done it was time for her to relax. Alicia went to the house and sat down to take a load off from walking around everywhere. Ray had looked over the enemies plans a few times to make sure he didn't miss anything that was important. When he was done, he went to Talek and told him, he didn't find anything new in the plans from the enemy.

When Harris and Kelta finally stopped making love they went to help upgrade the ships. When Kelta had one part done, Seth came over and said, "Do you need some help with that I've learned a lot in two hours. Kelta said, "Ya I would like some help, I was wondering how to do this." Seth then showed her what to do. Alicia had fell asleep waiting for Talek to come back from working. Talek had heard about people working underground to help them out, but was trying to get a hold of them to talk. Talek got an answer from them. Talek said, "I'm Talek I was wondering if you would help us defended earth here." The man said, "No problem you just tell us what to do." Talek said, "I'll call you back soon." Kelta and Seth finished four ships together. Talek had gone to find Kelta.

Kelta finally finished her fifth one when her dad appeared. Talek said, "Kelta come with me." Kelta said, "What did I do now." Talek said, "Nothing but I need you with me." Kelta looked confused but followed her dad anyways. Harris decided that he would go to Kelta's room and wait for her there. Morphy, Katie, and Seth kept working on the upgrades. Ray went to Talek's place to find Alicia there sleeping on the cough. Ray went upstairs to the TV and turned it on to see what was going on in the world. Talek and Kelta entered the command center and went to his ready room.

Talek said, "I met the person who is helping from the underground but you have to meet him too." Kelta said, "Ok let's meet him then." So Talek made contacted with them again. Talek said, "It is Talek again I have someone you should meet here." The man said, "Who is this young lady here." Kelta walked forward and said, "I'm Kelta and I'm defending earth." The man looked surprised then said, "So Kelta what is first." Kelta said, "I'm going to need a list of what you got weapons and everything." The man said, "Ok right away." The screen then went blank. Talek said, "Good job you'll do fine here with out us, I know you will." Kelta said, "Yes dad I know too." Kelta then walked away. In the house Alicia found Ray half asleep watching the TV. Alicia said, "Ray you look tired try and get some sleep it will do you good." Ray said, "No problem there."

Meanwhile Harris was in Kelta's room. He had waited for about an hour now, he knew she was busy with battle plans and places to put guns. Harris has been real to fight for earth now. He had to be really to fight for the ones he loves. Katie, Morphy, and Seth took a break from working on the ship. They went to the city to have some fun, but there was no one out. Everyone knew war was coming soon. At the enemy base Peter had got his army real to go through the wormhole.

Things looked like he was going to win. Peter said, "All Crafts get really for the wormhole opening." Then the ships were really. Back on earth Talek went to help upgrade the ships. Talek got Morphy, Katie, and Seth back to help him. The ships were just about done now. Ray fell asleep and Alicia went back downstairs then started helping Talek with the upgrades. Meanwhile Kelta went to her room to find Harris there. Kelta said, "Hi I'm back from meeting the people from the underground." Harris said, "How did it go." Kelta said, "Good." Kelta went to him and kissed him then said, "I love you." Harris said, "Me too babe." Kelta said, "I thinking I'm real to do it now." Harris said, "Do you mean the thing?"

Kelta smiled then said, "Yes the S word." Harris said, "Ok no Problem then just tell me when." Kelta said, "Now." Harris said, "Now why now." Kelta said, "Because war is coming and I may not be able to have this experience after the war." Harris looked at her with sadness in his eyes. Harris said, "What Why not?" Kelta said, "Are not going to be good, if you die or I die that is why." Harris said, "Your right." Ray had finally waked up to see that things were going good. Meanwhile Britney has been on the other side of the Galaxy. Britney had her own fleet coming to help Talek out. In Kelta's room Harris had pulled off his shirt. Kelta had started kissing him. Harris then started to undo her pants and slipped them off her.

Kelta kissed him and whispered in his ear. She wanted him and needed him now. Harris felt her hands undoing his pants now. Harris got her shirt off then removed her bra. Kelta then knew she wanted it to happen, it was teasing her. Harris started kissing her breasts and Nipples. Kelta moaned and put her head back as the pleasure shot through her body. In that moment of pleasure Kelta managed to get Harris's underwear off. Harris had touched her as she started to measure him. Kelta was not disappointed at what she felt. Harris finally pushed her underwear down slowly then it fell to the floor. Kelta then whispered in his ear "look at my body."

Harris saw a beautiful young body that had breasts that were farm and nipples that were hard. Harris eased her down onto the bed then started kissing her. As he went down more her breathing started to be more moans that got louder and louder; Harris then started licking her opening to her pass way. Kelta was now moaning "Don't stop." When Harris was done licking her opening, he moved in position. Harris then glided smoothly into her pass way. Kelta arched back as he entered her. He started playing inside her.

Kelta moaned. Kelta then kissed him. Harris started pushing into her going deeper and deeper then a little harder each time. Kelta was moaning louder and even louder. After about ten minutes of doing that, a rush of warm gooyness went through Kelta's core, sending her over the edge into an orgasm. Kelta was breathing fast and asking for more. Harris pulled out of her sticky. Kelta felt good all over. Then Kelta started kissing him.

Suddenly a voice said, "Kelta there is a transmission in the command center for you." Kelta said, "Thank you." Kelta got up fully naked and started looking for her clothes. Kelta grabbed what she saw in a pile of her clothes, and then went to the bathroom to get dress. Kelta came out of the bathroom fast. Kelta said, "Have you seen my underwear anywhere." Harris said, "Ya there right here." Kelta looked over to see Harris holding her underwear in his hand.

Kelta kissed him and grabbed her underwear. Kelta put her underwear and pants on then went to Harris and kissed him. Harris said, "Please come back soon." Kelta said, "I'll try." Meanwhile the ships were done. Talek got the people going real to go to Galaxcda. Talek went to look for his daughter. Kelta had got there and turned on the screen. Kelta said, "Sorry I was a little busy." The man said, "That's ok."

Kelta said, "You got the list now." The man said, "It's coming to you, the man that will take orders from you is Edward." Kelta said, "Ok I got it." Then the screen went blank. A guy then walked in. The guy said, "You must be Kelta." Kelta said, "Yes I am." The guy said, "I'm Edward and I'm glad to work with a nice beautiful young lady." Kelta said, "Thank you Edward." Edward then handed the list she requested. Kelta looked at it. There were some good weapons, vehicles, and People. Kelta then pulled up a map of earth. Kelta said, "We'll put them here and here then some guns here." Edward said, "Good idea."

Talek had finally got the command center. Talek said, "Kelta there you are." Kelta said, "Hi dad what's up." Talek said, "Were go to Galaxcda now." Kelta said, "Be careful dad." Talek said, "You to Honey." Talek then hugged his daughter then left. Then the fleet was gone, heading to Galaxcda. Meanwhile in Kelta's room Harris had a shower and then got dressed into clean clothes. Morphy, Katie, Ray and Seth went to the command center to see Kelta. Kelta said, "Were about really now." Ray said, "All deference's are really for battle then." Kelta said, "Ya there really." So everyone was now really on earth. Ray had got what ships they had really too. Meanwhile Peter set the wormhole for Galaxcda first.

Britney was getting closer to Talek's home planet. Everyone on Galaxcda was really for what was going to happen. Harris finally entered the command center. Kelta went up to Harris and said, "Was it good." Harris said, "Ya it was." Kelta kissed him and hugged him. Talek and the fleet had made it to Galaxcda and were waiting for the enemy to make his move. Kelta had got troops out with the vehicles and weapons. Everything was now really; they just waited for the war to come to them. Kelta and Harris went back to her room. Kelta said, "I enjoyed are making love together." Harris said, "That's good I hope it was good."

Kelta kissed him then Harris started touching her. Then the door opened. Kelta and Harris moved away from each other. Edward then walked in. Kelta said, "Did you ever here of knocking." Edward said, "Sorry I'm so use to not knocking because of the underground." Harris said, "Well next time knock." Edward said, "Sorry did I catch you at a bad time." Kelta said, "Ya a little bit of one." Edward said, "I'll go then and knock went I come back." Kelta said, "Thank you Edward." Edward then walked out and went to the command center.

When Edward was finally gone, Kelta said, "Sorry I have been working with him, but he don't stop working." Harris said, "Don't worry about it, now where were we." Kelta then started kissing Harris again. Harris then started touching her again. At Galaxcda Talek and Alicia had set up troops and took the women and Children to a save place where they would not be harmed by anybody. Talek said, "This war is not going to be good; if we win this war you may not have a house so don't think everything is still going to be there."

Talek then left to the ship. Meanwhile on Earth Kelta and Harris are in Kelta's room again. Kelta has started kissing Harris. Harris has touched her. Harris took the straps of her shirt and bra and started pushing it down her arms. Kelta was putting her hands under his shirt feeling his strong well built chest. Harris watched as her shirt and bra fell off her body to reveal her breasts. Kelta looked at him, and then kissed him with passion. Harris then started to touch her breast and squeeze it. Kelta started to work her way down to his pants now.

Kelta started to undo them. Meanwhile Edward was in the command center planning to get Kelta alone with him, because he liked her. Edward knew it was going to be hard seen Harris was watching him. Back at Kelta's room Harris has started kissing Kelta's breast as she moaned with pleasure from the touch of his lips on her soft skin. Then Kelta got his pants off. Harris then kissed her nipple it went hard by the touch of his tongue. Harris then was removing her pants now too. Kelta then grabbed his shirt and pulled it off him.

Harris knew that she wanted kids, but he guess that she wanted to be pregnant. Harris then started to remove her underwear. Kelta did the same as she felt how big he was. Kelta got very turned on by this. Harris put his fingers on her opening. Meanwhile Edward had a great idea, he would wait until Harris left her room then we would enter her room. Edward had it all planned out now. He would get his hands on her.

In space Britney had two fleets with her going to Galaxcda. Back in Kelta's room Harris had just touched her opening. Kelta had moaned a little because of the touch of his hand there. Kelta kissed his neck as Harris's fingers entered her shaft, Kelta gave a satisfying moan that escaped her lips. Meanwhile on the ship Talek was on; Alicia said, "Why did you say that to them." Talek said, "What I told them what they need to here." Alicia said, "Well I guess your right." Talek went up to her and said, "We'll win I know."

As Harris went deeper with his fingers in her, Kelta moaned "Don't stop please," Harris finally pulled out of her to put his part in her shaft. Kelta moaned and arched back in a jolt of pleasure when he entered her. Harris started pushing deeper into her shaft making her moan and saying "please shoot your seed in me." Then the warmness of the seed was released into her as her moaned sounded like a scream. Harris pulled out slow not to hurt her. Kelta finally caught her breath and said, "That was great."

Meanwhile Edward was now around her room waiting for Harris to leave. Harris said, "I'm going to my quarters to clean up I'll see you in a bit." Kelta had walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower and said, "Ok honey see you in a bit."

Harris then got dressed and left Kelta's room. Edward went in a door way to hide from Harris as he went by. Edward then went to Kelta's room and walked in the room. Kelta had been in the bathroom, when Edward entered her room. Kelta was totally naked in the bathroom. Edward opened the door to the bathroom. Kelta was standing there looking at him as she covered her naked body with her hands. Kelta said, "What do you want." Edward said, "I want you."

Meanwhile Katie was walking to go see Kelta to talk to her about something, she noticed in her. On the ship Talek and Alicia are on; Alicia had kissed him and said, "Do you think are daughter is going to be ok." Talek said, "Are daughter is strong we made her." In Kelta's room Edward had Kelta trapped in the bathroom naked. Edward went up to Kelta and grabbed her arms and pulled them away from her chest. Kelta started yelled stop don't touch me.

Edward then hit her. Edward then started kissing her. Kelta started begging saying "please don't do this." Katie then walked in the room to here Kelta pleading for Edward not to touch her. Katie looked in the bathroom to see Kelta pinned against the wall by Edward who was kissing her and was about to touch her. Katie ran at Edward. Edward saw her and moved out of the way, as she fell and slid into the back of the shower wall. Edward let go of Kelta and ran out of the room. Katie got up and went over to Kelta.

Kelta was crying and shaking. Katie said, "Its ok now." Kelta said, "No it isn't I let him kiss me and touch me and I know I could of done more to stop him." Katie said, "You were vulnerable to him so he took advantage of it." Kelta just cried even harder. Katie pushed a button on the com link and said, "Harris to Katie come in."

"Harris here," said Harris. Katie said, "You better get down here." Harris said, "Can it wait." Katie said, "It's about Kelta something as happened to her." Harris said, "I'll be right there." Katie got Kelta up and covered her up in a blank. Harris then entered the room. Harris said, "What happened; why you are still naked?"

Katie went up to Harris and said, "Edward was in here holding her against the wall trying to make love with her fully naked in the bathroom, she was trying to get away from him." Harris said, "Were he now." Katie said, "I don't know." Harris said, "Get Security I'll stay here and watch her." Katie said, "No there is a girl thing we have to do now." Harris said, "Ok but be careful he could be anywhere." Katie said, "We will." Katie then noticed that Kelta was getting better. Harris then left. Katie said, "Do you want to talk about it."

Kelta said, "No I don't." Katie said, "Ok I have one question for you." Kelta said, "Ok what is it." Katie said, "Are you pregnant?" Kelta said, "I don't know but you know we did it how?" Katie said, "At the meeting you looked kind of tired not to say you could see your nipples through your shirt." Kelta said, "Ya we did it just before the meeting." Katie said, "Congratulations to you." Kelta said, "Thanks." In the command center Edward knew, he was in trouble now. Harris had met up with Security and headed to the command center. When Harris got there, he saw Edward there and started attacking him.

Harris finally punched him out and got the guards to spend him to the jail. Katie and Kelta got to talk and Kelta got dressed and they were now going to find out what happened to Harris. Kelta said, "Computer where is Harris?" The computer said, "In his quarters." So Katie and Kelta went to Harris's quarters. Katie and Kelta went into see Harris washing blood off his hands. Kelta said, "What happened, what you did?"

Harris said, "I did what was right." Kelta grabbed him and said, "You didn't kill him did you?" Harris said, "No I punched him out." Katie gave a sign of relief when she heard that. Meanwhile Talek and Alicia had got back to Galaxcda and saw everything really to go. On the other side of the Galaxy Peter said, "Now my fleet this is the time, we take over the galaxy and rule the galaxy, so make me proud." Peter then said, "Enter the wormhole."

At Galaxcda one of the guys ran up to Talek and said, "We got some strange readers happening here." Talek said, "Lets see." When Talek saw them he said, "Everyone battle stations now." The ships were really and waiting fro them. Then the wormhole appeared in space. The ships of the enemy were coming out like bees in a bee hive. Talek said, "Attack all ships that come out of that wormhole." Then the enemy started landing on the planet. Talek said, "We have to go help out now." So Talek and Alicia went out and started fighting." Meanwhile in space the battleships and cruisers were now coming out of the wormhole. In the command center they heard the fighters say they are out numbered. Then Britney and her two fleets came out of Hyperspace. The fighters started attacking right away. Britney went down to the surface to help down there.

Talek and Alicia were doing ok, but then they were surrounded by the enemy. Suddenly one of the men fell on the ground. Britney shot two more of them. Talek and Alicia started attacking. Once the men were died Britney appeared. Talek said, "I can't be." Britney said, "Ya it's me Britney." Alicia said, "Where have you been." Britney said, "I was a little busy getting the fleets I got there." Talek hit another guy and said, "We have to Warning Kelta what is coming." Britney said, "Got it cover." So Britney, Talek, and Alicia started to move. When they finally made it to the command center Talek send out a message saying what was going to be coming.

One of the people in the command center on earth got the message. The person contacted Kelta. Kelta said, "This better be important." The guy said, "There is a message from your dad there." Kelta said, "Ok I'll be right there."

Kelta looked at Katie and said, "Can you stay here and watch him for me please." Katie said, "No problem." Kelta said, "I hate to leave but it could be important." Katie said, "I understand." Kelta then went to the command center. In space the enemy was still strong and was still winning the battle. When Kelta got to the command center, one of the guys and said, "Here it is." Kelta watched what he said careful. Kelta said, "Tell all pilots to get in space now." So the person did. Ray, Morphy, Seth and other pilots went to the ships.

Meanwhile Edward woke up in a cell where he was put. Edward felt pain on his shoulder to see a huge open gash there. Edward looked out to see two guards there. Edward said, "Hey can one of you contacted Kelta and tell her I'd like to see her please." The guard did nod then did it. Kelta then left the command center. Kelta decided she had to face him something time, so now would be a good time then any at all. Kelta finally walked to see two guards at the cell he was in. Kelta walked in front of the cell to see Edward there.

Kelta said, "Guards leave us until I call you back." The guards said, "Yes Mama." Kelta said, "What do you want?" Edward said, "I told you what I want." Kelta said, "I know that." Edward said, "The question is why you not asked before." Kelta said, "What?" Edward said, "When I tried to make love with you, you did not resist me why?" Kelta said, "I…I… don't know." Edward said, "I know why." Kelta had a scared look on her face. He knew what she was thinking and knew that she liked him. Kelta said, "You think I like you or something." Edward said, "Yes I see it in your eyes." Kelta finally gave in and said, "Yes I like you ok." Edward said, "Finally you said it." In space they were really for the enemy. The ships were in space waiting for the wormhole to appear. Katie was staying with Harris; Harris had got in his bed and fell asleep.

Kelta had looked at Edward and said, "So now that you know what we do now." Edward said, "Come in here with me for a while." Kelta looked around and then pressed the code to open the cell door. The door swing open to let her in. In space the battle was still raging in full force by both good and evil. The ships were in good shape and the upgrades were doing well for them. Kelta had let herself in the cell with Edward. Edward said, "Come closer to me." Kelta went up to him and said, "Just make love to me." Edward then started making love to her. After about twenty minutes Edward stopped and Kelta put on clothes on. Kelta kissed Edward one more time then closed the cell door with him in it.

Kelta said, "I'm sorry but I have too." Then the guards came to the cell. Edward said, "I understand." Then he smiled and watched Kelta go out the door. Katie was growing worried about Kelta. Kelta then came through the door. Katie said, "Where have you been." Kelta said, "The message that I got was about the war there going to be coming soon; I also talked to Edward while I went off." Katie said, "Was that a good idea." Kelta said, "Yes it was but right now I have to talk to Harris alone." Katie said, "No Problem I have things to do anyways." Katie then left. Kelta went and woke up Harris. When Harris was fully a wake Kelta said, "I have to tell you something." Harris said, "What is it." Kelta then sat down before she told him.

Kelta said, "I…I… cheated on you with Edward, we did it a little while ago." Harris got up and pushed her away. Harris said, "I love you but why did you do it." Kelta looked at him with tears in her eyes. Kelta then said, "I had feelings for him then we, well did it. Kelta said, "I didn't mean for it to happen but it did and I am very sorry I can't change that now." Kelta then put her face in her hands and started crying. Harris said, "You need to leave I have to think about this for awhile." Kelta got up and ran out sobering and sad. Kelta ran to Katie's quarters. Katie said," What's wrong as Kelta entered her room."

Kelta just grabbed her and squeezed her tight. When Katie clamed her down, she asked what happened. Kelta finally said, "I cheated on Harris with Edward." Katie said, "What do you mean that was not your fault you were vulnerable." Kelta said, "No we did it in his cell when I went to see him." Katie said, "What!" Kelta said, "I didn't mean it to happen like that." Katie said, "You were willing." Kelta said, "I had feelings for him and now I have no feelings for him I think." Katie said, "What about Harris." Kelta said, "He won't talk to me or anything." Then Kelta started to cry again. Katie said, "Stay here and don't there ok."

Meanwhile Harris had been mad and sad then he decided to stay with her. They had been through a lot in the war. Kelta was still in Katie's quarters. She looked terrible able and lifeless now that Harris knew and was not talking to her. Katie tried and to cheer her up but nothing was working. She just sat there and cried and cried. Harris finally left his quarters and went to the jail. When Harris got there, he asked the guards to leave for a minute. Harris then looked at Edward and said, "You did it with Kelta."

Edward said, "Yes I did." Harris said, "If I let you out, you never see her again after this war is done." Edward said, "Ok I'll do that." Harris then opened the cell door and let him out. Harris then left him. When Harris got to Kelta quarters she was not there. Harris then to Katie's quarters to find Kelta there crying. Katie said, "I'm going to the command center for a bit see you guys later." Harris then went to where Kelta is. Katie then went to the command center. Kelta said, "I'm so sorry that I did that, I hope you can forgive me because I don't what I'd without you." Harris said, "I let Edward go, but he is not to see you." Kelta said, "Thank you." Harris said, "I didn't do it for you I did it because the war is coming."

Kelta looked at him. Harris then said, "I forgive you." Kelta then hugged him. Harris said, "But you are going to have to make up for this one." Kelta said, "I will I possible I will." Then they kissed each other.

Kelta and Harris then went to the command center. Katie was talking to Morphy and Seth. When Kelta and Harris came in they waited for Katie to be done and talked. Kelta then decided to get some rest. Kelta fell on her bed and tried to remember the last time she slept. Kelta finally black out fully asleep. Kelta opened her eyes to white then Uncle Sam appeared in front of her. Uncle Sam looked at her and said, "Kelta your destiny is saving earth, you are the one to bring peace again." Then Uncle Sam disappeared. Kelta woke up and looked around. Kelta had known that it was not a dream it was real.

Kelta then went to see Harris and Katie to tell them. When Kelta found them they were eating. Kelta said, "I saw Uncle Sam in my sleep and he told me, my destiny was to save earth and the one to bring peace back." Harris said, "You mean that's your destiny." Kelta said, "Ya I guess it is." Katie said, "You going to tell your dad." Kelta said, "No we are going to fight soon." Meanwhile in the enemy's space Peter contacted every ship and told them to go through the wormhole now to earth. Ray and the other fighters saw the wormhole appear in the sky as the enemy ships came out. Kelta got a report that the enemy was here now. Kelta went on the speakers and said, "Battle stations." Everyone got to there stations now. Meanwhile Talek went and send a message to Kelta. Kelta got the message it said, "Kelta were coming hang on." Kelta got ground troops to watch and stop enemy troops went they came.

Meanwhile at Galaxcda the enemy was going in the wormhole. Talek and the fleets were heading to earth to help. Kelta, Harris, and Katie got real to fight the enemy. Edward went to the underground and got everyone out to help fight. The enemy ground troops were now landing on the ground. Kelta, Harris and Katie ran to see the enemy coming toward them. Kelta, Harris and Katie then engaged the enemy. As they were fighting a blast from a laser gun hit the ground and since Kelta and the enemy she was fighting flying.

The same happened to Harris and his enemy. When Kelta got up and looked to see a huge crater in the ground. It was too big to get back to Harris, she was by herself now. Then Kelta got hit by her enemy. Kelta then punched him out. Kelta then saw a group of enemy troops coming toward her. Kelta knew she was not going to be able to beat them all, but there was no where to go. Kelta was trapped there. Harris looked at her helpless. Kelta started to try and fight them off but there was too many, they grabbed her and started dragging her away. Katie and Harris watched helplessly as they took her away. Edward and a group of men went fighting the enemy. In space the battle had started they were out numbered but were fighting and doing what they could. Talek and the fleets were about there now.

Meanwhile the group of men and Kelta transported to Peter's ship where she was being hail prisoner there. Peter got word they captured her. Peter went down to her cell where he saw her. Kelta looked to see him. Kelta said, "Who are you?" Peter opened the cell door and walked into see Kelta there. Kelta said, "Well answer me who are you?" Peter then hit her as she fell to the ground. Peter said, "I'm asking the questions not you." Kelta wiped the blood from her lip. Peter said, "What is your name there girl?" Kelta said, "None of your business that what." Peter just kicked her in the leg. Kelta fell down in pain.

Peter said, "Tell me your name girl or do you like pain." Kelta looked then opened her mouth and said, "My name is Kelta." Peter then smiled at her and said, "Talek's daughter well this is going to be treat for me." Meanwhile Talek and the fleets had arrived at earth and started fighting. Britney went down to the surface. Harris and Katie went back to the command center where they saw a woman in the command center. Katie then looked harder to find out its Britney. Katie said, "Britney what are you doing here." Britney said, "No time what's happened." Katie said, "Well we went out to fight and Talek's Daughter got captured by the enemy and don't know where she is now." Britney said, "We'll have to do it with out her then."

Kelta said, "I know who you are now, your Peter the one that started this war." Peter then got Kelta tied to the wall as, he started beating her. When Peter was done he left her there hanging on the wall. Meanwhile the battle in space was raging on. Ships were getting destroying here and there. The ship Talek and Alicia were in was heavy damaged. There were explodes in the ship that hit then and killed them. The ship automatically transported them to earth where they were in the air as they fell to the ground. Britney, Harris, and Katie ran into Edward and a few of his men. Katie said, "Edward come help." Edward and his men followed as they took out every enemy troop they saw. They finally found one of the ships of the enemy and went into it and disabled the wormhole device.

Meanwhile at Peter's ship Kelta was covered in her own blood it was dripping from her forehead, lips, and her mid chest. Kelta had finally opened her eyes and looked around to see no one around. Kelta tried to free herself. She was sworn and hurt. Then the door opened and Peter walked in the room. Peter said, "So your awake good time for more pain." Kelta then said, "I'll take whatever you throw at me." Peter said, "We'll see about that one I have a surprise in store for you." After the device was disabled Britney said, "Get out of the ship." Katie said, "Why what is happening." Britney said, "I have to do something with the ship."

Meanwhile in space the fight was not going well for the good side, ships were disappearing fast. Peter's ship was moving off and out of the fight. Ray, Morphy, and Seth noticed it, but were to busy fighting off the enemy to get there.

Kelta looked at her enemy Peter as he moved toward her she knew there was no reasoning with him or debating. Peter walked up to her and jabbed his fist into her stomach as Kelta felt the pain scream in her. Kelta knew she had to stop him somehow but how when she was so weak. Kelta then fell to the ground as pain hit her body. Peter grabbed her as she looked up at him to see a dagger in his hand. Kelta's eyes went wide with fear in them. Meanwhile Britney took off in the ship to space to see Peter's ship moving away from the battle. Britney contacted all fighters and told them to cover her. Britney got to the ship and docked with it. Back in the ship Kelta was in trouble, Peter had a dagger in his hand.

Kelta got up off the ground really to fight. Peter then ran and went behind her then put the dagger up to her throat. Kelta could not move away now. Peter then moved the dagger to her face. Peter started to put the blade on her face to cut her cheek. The blood tickled down her face as the pain hit her and tears came to her eyes. Kelta then heard him whisper, "Take this if you stand whatever comes your way." Then Peter moved his hand with the dagger in it, As Peter thrust the dagger into Kelta's side. Kelta fell to her knees because of the feeling of the blade inside her. Kelta touched the end of the dagger with her fingers to feel the warm blood coming out of her side. Peter said, "Now try to fight me." Peter then left and closed the door behind him.

Meanwhile in Peter's ship Britney came out of the docking zone and looked at a map on the side of the wall to see prison cells are down in deck twenty. Britney managed to get down there. Britney opened the first cell door to see Kelta on the floor holding her side. Britney ran up to Kelta and touched the ground by her to put her hand in blood. Britney sat Kelta up to see her beat up then saw the dagger in her side. Britney ripped her shirt to reveal her belly. Britney grabbed the end of the dagger and started to pull it out.

Kelta felt it move and screamed in pain. When it was out Britney wrapped the wound with the piece of shirt, she ripped off. Kelta got up and grabbed her side. Britney looked at her worried. Kelta said, "I'm alright." Britney said, "What are you going to do now." Kelta said, "I have to stop Peter that is what." Meanwhile Harris, Katie, Edward and the soldiers went back to stop the enemy. Harris and Edward then were fighting side by side. Katie and the soldiers saw people coming out to see them fighting the enemy.

Ray, Morphy, and Seth were taking out fighter after fighter; they took out a lot of them. The enemy was not retreating those. Ray said, "There waiting for something like an order or something. Morphy said, "Then let's get some of them then." Katie, Harris, Edward and the soldiers went back to the command center and watched the battle in space unfold. Katie said, "You think that Morphy and Seth are ok out there in that battle." Harris said, "I'm sure there ok and unharmed at all."

Back in Peter's ship Britney said, "You're in no shape to fight right now, your hurt." Kelta said, "I have to if been going to stop this war." Britney knew she was right. Then Kelta walked out the door to find Peter. On the bridge Peter said, "What is our status." The person said, "Sit on the chair in front of him said, "Were at half fleet sir." Peter said, "Ok tell them to get really to use everything they got." Then Kelta said, "Wait as her shallow was in the door way." Peter looked over and said, "You still haven't learned your lesson that I want you dead." Kelta said, "Afraid not." Kelta then pulled out the dagger he stabbed her with. Peter said, "No one interfere this is my fight only no one else." Everyone but Peter and Kelta left the bridge. Peter said, "Really to be defeat little girl." Kelta said, "I'm not a little girl I'm a lady and bring it on." Peter moved to punch her but missed her. Kelta kicked his leg out from under him.

Peter fell to the ground but rolled out of the way of her attack. Peter got up and kicked the dagger out of her hand and caught it in his hand. Kelta looked to see the dagger in his hand; she had to get it back somehow. Peter put the dagger in his other hand then Peter moved for an attack. Kelta moved out of the way for the dagger, but surprisingly he did not use the dagger but managed to punch Kelta in the side where he stabbed her. Kelta leaned over and grabbed her side then Peter ran over slide the blade across her arm as she grabbed her arm with blood going between her fingers. Then Peter did the same to her leg too.

Kelta fell down on the floor. Peter said, "You are defeat now, so give up." Kelta said, "I don't think so." Kelta then got up and punched him as the dagger fell out of his hand. Kelta grabbed the dagger then ran up to Peter swiftly and put the dagger through his gut. Peter took a few steps back then fell to the ground dead. Kelta finally walked out of the bridge and all of the men were on the ground. Kelta looked to see Britney standing there waiting. Britney said, "Are you really to go." Kelta said, "One more thing." Kelta then put a bomb on one of the power displays.

Britney and Kelta got to the docking bay and got on the ship where they took off to head back to earth. In space Peter's ship exploded into piece. The enemy saw the ship explode and started to retreat. Ray, Morphy, Seth and the other fighters took out as many of the enemy as they could before they got away. The people of earth had finished the last of the enemy troops now and were looking around at the damage that was done in the war, buildings were gone and people were dead it was just look like destruction came through and wiped everything out. Kelta and Britney landed the ship on Earth and got out. People coward around them to see Britney and Kelta come walking out. The people cheered loud and clapped. Then Kelta felt light headed and collapsed then black out.

The people then back up, Britney said, "Get a doctor over there right now." A guy ran to go get a doctor for Kelta. When the doctor finally got there, he said, "We have to take her to the hospital." So Britney picked her up and started to carry her to the hospital where she could get better. Katie, Harris and Edward started to help people out. When the people were able to do things by themselves Harris, Katie, and Edward started looking for Kelta and the others. Ray, Morphy, and Seth landed the fighters on earth.

When they got to the command center Ray, Morphy, and Seth looked around to see no one there. Then they started to look for them. Meanwhile Britney was in the hospital with Kelta waiting for her to wake up. The doctor said, "Hi Britney I took a look at Kelta and she has lost a lot of blood. Britney said, "What can we do." The doctor said, "We need to do a blood transfusion on her." Britney said, "I'll do it." The doctor said, "You can't only the parents can do it cause of the same blood."

Meanwhile in another part of the world a person had found the bodies of Talek and Alicia. The person ran and reported that, he found them. The United States army came and recovered the bodies of Talek and Alicia. When Ray, Morphy, and Seth saw it on the news they head back to the command center. When Harris, Katie, and Edward saw it, they decided to head back to the command center. When they got there, they saw Ray, Harris, and Seth in the command center. Katie ran up to Seth and hugged him, then said, "Your ok." After she hugged Seth, she went up to Morphy and kissed him with tears in her eyes.

Katie then hugged him and started crying on his shoulder. Back in the hospital Britney said, "Get the president on the phone for me." The doctors went right away to get the president on the phone. When the president was the phone Britney said, "Hi mister president this is Britney a friend of Talek's, I need to get Talek's and Alicia's bodies right now." The president said, "Why do you need there bodies." Britney said, "There daughter Kelta needs a blood transfusion from them to live and protect earth."

The president said, "They will be there soon." Britney said, "Thank you mister president." Then the president hung up the phone. Britney then finally called the command center. Ray answered the phone and said, "Hello." Britney said, "Ray its Britney I need you and the others to come to Jameson hospital right away." Ray said, "What happened." Britney said, "I'll tell you when you get here just hurry." Britney then hung up the phone.

Ray put the phone down and said, "We have to go to Jameson hospital right now." Harris said, "Were waiting for Kelta to come." Edward said, "Why we have to go, did she say." Ray said, "No she didn't say." Then they all head out to the hospital. Britney whispered to herself there coming Kelta. Britney now was waiting for the bodies of Talek and Alicia to get there. The doctor then came in and said, "We have more bad news." Britney said, "What is it." The doctor said, "Kelta had a miscarriage." Britney said, "She was pregnant." The doctor said, "Yes." When Ray, Harris, Katie, Seth and Edward got outside they saw devastation in the peoples eyes, when they heard and saw the dead people and seeing things swept out.

They then got to the hospital. Britney was waiting for them. Then Britney said, "Harris take Edward out of here, he should not be around anymore." So Harris and Edward walked out of the hospital. Britney said, "I told Harris to leave because I have to tell you that Kelta is here." Ray said, "What happened." Britney said, "She needs a blood transfusion and she also lost her baby too." Harris and Edward were now outside of the hospital. Harris said, "It is time for you to go, I let you out now you can't see Kelta again."

Edward said, "Ok." Harris said, "Where do you plan on going from here." Edward said, "Get a transport to some other world and start off new." Harris said, "Ok then bye." Edward then disappeared. Ray said, "Kelta had a child in her." Katie said, "She was pregnant." Britney said, "Ya I was surprised too." Morphy said, "Are we going to tell Harris." Britney said, "I'm going to tell Harris everything about Kelta." Everyone said, "Ok." When Harris came into see Britney, he said, "What are we here for." Britney said, "Come with me." Britney then opened the door to a room. Harris looked inside to see Kelta in a bed. Harris said, "What happened to her." Britney said, "Well she got stabbed in the side and lost a lot of blood." Harris said, "What can we do for her." Britney said, "She needs a blood transfusion and it has to be done by a parent." Harris said, "We have to get the bodies then."

Britney said, "It's ok there on the way." Harris said, "Good." Britney said, "There is one more thing you should know", Britney then paused. Harris said, "What is it." Britney said, "Kelta lost the child." Harris had tears in his eyes and said, "Your lying she has the child still." Harris then fell to his knees crying. Britney went over to him then kneel down in front of him and started hugging him. Britney said, "It's going to be ok." Harris just cried more. Britney said, "When Kelta gets better you have to tell her everything."

Harris looked up then just got up and went Kelta and didn't say anything. When Britney left the room everyone looked at her a little scared Britney said, "I don't know what else to do." Katie went over to her and told her to sit down. Katie said, "What is he doing." Britney said, "He's just sitting by Kelta not saying anything." Then the doctor came over to Britney and said, "The bodies are here." Britney got up and went to the room, where Kelta is." Britney said, "Harris the bodies are here now can you come out so they can get it really for Kelta."

Harris then got up and went out the door to the hospital. Katie said, "Morphy go after him." Morphy went out the door. Britney watched as the bodies went in the room. Britney looked to see the weapons still on Talek's body. Britney went over and grabbed them. Harris had got outside and sat there waiting for it to be done. They finally really to start the transfusion for Kelta. Britney said, "Start the transfusion now." So the doctors started. Britney, Seth, Ray and Katie then sat down and started to wait. Then Alicia's parents walked in. Ray got up and said, "Your daughter didn't make it I'm sorry." They looked horrify at what Ray have said. Then they just hugged each other. Ray then sat back down.

After a few hours of waiting the doctor came out and said, "Were done." Katie went out to get Harris and Morphy from outside. When they came in Britney said, "Harris are you ok to do this." Harris said, "Ya I'm ok to do this." Then they watched him go in the room and close the door behind him. In the room Harris had grabbed a chair to sit on.

He was besides her waiting for her to wake up now. Harris had fallen asleep in the chair he was sitting in. Kelta had woken up to see Harris by her. Kelta smiled at the site of him asleep beside her. Kelta then moved her hand to touch him and wake him up. Harris then opened his eyes. Kelta said, "Good morning sleepy head." Harris got up fast. Kelta said, "What are you ok." Harris then went up to her and kissed her. Kelta said, "What I'm ok Harris."

Harris said, "We have to talk." Kelta did not look cheerful now. Kelta then was going to get out of the bed. Harris said, "Laid back down." Kelta looked at him. She knew he was serious." Kelta went back to laid down. Harris said, "You had a blood transfusion done on you to keep you alive." Kelta looked at him with water coming to her eyes. Harris said, "There is a lot of bad news, I also have to tell you too." Kelta said, "The war is done right." Harris said, "Ya." Kelta then looked at him. Harris said, "Well I don't know how to tell you this." Kelta said, "What." Harris said, "Your mom and dad are dead." Kelta looked shocked as the tears started to run down her face. Harris said, "I'm sorry to tell you." Kelta said, "That's where I got the blood to live." Harris said, "Yes it is, there is also more to tell you." Kelta then was thinking what is more bad then her parents being dead. Harris looked at her with tears in his eyes now.

Harris said, "This is hard for me to say because it just makes it more real." Kelta then looked at him. Harris paused then tears started to run down his face. Kelta said, "What is it." Harris finally opened his mouth and said, "Will you lost the baby."

Then the tears in Kelta's eyes started to run down her face again. Kelta started to cry and Harris then went and held her close to him. Kelta said, "Why did I have to lose the baby." Harris said, "Its ok we'll try again in the future." Kelta smiled weakly and said, "Ya." Britney had got a ring on her phone. Britney answered it. A man said, "Hello Britney." Britney said, "Hi this is Britney." The man said, "The clean up is under way." Britney said, "Thanks." Britney then hung up the phone. Harris finally opened the door to leave. Katie said, "Is everything ok."

Harris said, "I don't know only time will tell." Then Harris went and sat down. The next day Kelta got out of the hospital and went home. Kelta had not said, "Much at all for the trip home." Kelta had gone to her room and stay there. The clean up and building was doing well. Harris, Ray, Katie, Morphy, Seth, and Britney were now at Talek's house. At Galaxcda the rebuilding was great. Britney ordered all ships to be put away. Kelta had finally come out of her room and went to Harris and asked him to come with her.

Harris got up and went to her room with her and then Kelta locked the door behind her. Kelta turned around to look at him. Kelta then opened her mouth and said, "I feel a little different now like I'm strong." Harris said, "Maybe it's from the blood transfusion you got." Kelta said, "Maybe you're right, I'll just see what happens." Harris then started to walk to the door. Kelta said, "There's more we have to talk about." Harris said, "Ok." Kelta said, "Harris I love you, but I don't think I'm going to be really to try having a kid for awhile." Harris said, "I understand." Then Harris went to the door and unlocked it and left.

Katie said, "How is she?" Harris said, "I'm not in the mood to talk right now." Harris then went outside and started to work on cleaning around the house. Katie went to Kelta's door and knocked on it. Kelta said, "Come in." Katie then walked in the room. Kelta said, "Hi Katie." Katie said, "Hi how are you doing." Kelta said, "Ok I guess, I just told Harris that I'm not going to be really to try again anytime soon."

Katie said, "Oh well I see that is why he is not to happy." Kelta said, "Ya." Harris had come in and had blown his anger outside. Harris sat down and waiting for Kelta and Katie to finish talking. In Kelta's room Kelta and Katie were just finishing talking. When Katie left the room Kelta came out too. Harris got up and went to Kelta. Harris said, "Come with me." Kelta said, "Sure where are we going." Harris just held her hand and started walking. When Harris finally stopped they were in a forest over looking the city. The sun was just starting to set now, when Harris said, "Look over there at the city what do you see." Kelta said, "I see power and things." Harris said, "Know what I see, I see people building and getting there life back together."

Kelta said, "I will soon." Then Harris and Kelta went back to the house. When they got back to the house Britney said, "I have to give you something Kelta." Kelta looked at Britney. Britney pulled out the weapons of Talek's. Britney said, "I got them, when they did the blood transfusion on you." Kelta went up to Britney and hugged her. Britney said, "I know your dad would want you to have them." Kelta then got the lightsaber and turned it on. Kelta said, "Now I have something to use." Kelta turned it off then put the belt around her to put it on.

The End

Hi my name is James Morgan. I'm now twenty years old. I started Talek's world in 2003 and now it's 2007 I enjoyed doing this character. I hope you enjoy the last Talek story, but look for one more Talek story called Talek: Early years in 2008 some time and also Kelta's future as well. I started this story on March 11, 2007 and finished October 5, 2007.


End file.
